Trapped in the Closet Sonic version
by Sonicgirl17th
Summary: This is the Sonic version of Trapped in the Closet.I'm new so go easy.Plez Review
1. Chapter 1

Seven o'clock in the morning And the rays from the sun wakes me I'm stretchin' and yawnin'  
In a bed that don't belong to me And a voice yells, "Good morning, darlin", from the bathroom Then she comes out and kisses me And to my surprise, she ain't you

Now I've got this dumb look on my face Like, what have I done? How could I be so stupid to be have laid here til the morning sun? Must of lost the track of time Oh, what was on my mind? From the club, went to her home Didn't plan to stay that long

Here I am, quickly tryin' to put on my clothes Searching for my car keys Tryin' to get on up out the door Then she streched her hands in front of it Said, "You can't go this way"  
Looked at her, like she was crazy Said, "Woman move out my way"  
Said, "I got a wife at home"  
She said, "Please don't go out there"  
"Lady, I've got to get home"  
She said, her husband was comin' up the stairs

"Shh, shh, quiet Hurry up and get in the closet"  
She said, "Don't you make a sound Or some shit is going down"  
I said, "Why don't I just go out the window"  
"Yes, except for one thing, we on the 5th floor" "Shit think, shit think, shit quick, put me in the closet"  
And now I'm in this darkest closet, tryin' to figure out Just how I'm gonna get my crazy ass up out this house

Then he walks in and yells, "I'm home"  
She says, "Honey, I'm in the room"  
He walks in there with a smile on his face Sayin', "Honey, I've been missin' you"  
She hops all over him And says, "I've cooked and ran your bath water"  
I'm tellin' you now, this girl's so good that she deserves an Oscar

Throws her in the bed And start to snatchin' her clothes off I'm in the closet, like man, what the fuck is going on? You're not gonna believe it But things get deeper as the story goes on Next thing you know, a call comes through on my cell phone I tried my best to quickly put it on vibrate But from the way he act, I could tell it was too late He hopped up and said, "There's a mystery going on And I'm gonna solve it"  
And I'm like, "God please, don't let this man open this closet"

He walks in the bathroom And looks behind the door She says, "Baby, come back to bed"  
He says, "Bitch, say no more"  
He pulls back the shower curtain While she's biting her nails Then he walks back to the room Right now, I'm sweating like hell Checks under the bed Then opens the dresser He looks at the closet I pull out my Beretta He walks up to the closet He comes up to the closet Now he's at the closet Now he's opening the closet... 


	2. Chapter 2

Well.  
Now he's staring at me like As if he was starin in a mirror She yells honey let me explain He says you don't have to go no further I can clearly see what's goin on Behind my back, in my bed, in my home Then I said wait a minute now hold on I said mister we can work this out She said honey don't lose control Tried to get him to calm down He said ho I should've known That you would go and do some bogus shit up in my house But the Christian in me gave you the benefit of the doubt I said we need to resolve this Then he stepped to me, I'm like whoa There's a reason I'm in this closet He says, yeah like what, are you talkin clothes I met this girl at the Paje's club And she told me she didn't have a man Then he said man please,  
I'd kill you if you didn't have that gun in ya hand And I said but yo chick chose me He said don't give me that mack shit please His phone goes off and then things get a little more interesting He steps a little closer I point my gun and says I'm not the one you after He says somethin I bet you didn't know my man Did she tell you that I was a pastor I said well good that's betta right Why can't we handle this Christian- like And I started to put the gun down Til I saw his face still had a frown She started cryin, sayin baby I'm sorry Then he said baby not as sorry as you're gonna be I started inchin out He says no I want you to see this Said I gotta get out this house He said not til I reveal my secret I'm like what is goin on inside his head Then he takes his phone and calls somebody up and says Hello, Baby, turn the car around Listen I just need for you to get right back here now (Click)  
He looks at me and says well since we're all comin out the closet I'm not about to be the only one that's broken hearted She said what do you mean And he said just wait and see I said somebody betta talk to me And then his phone rang He picks up and somebody says sweetheart I'm downstairs And he's like I'll buzz you up I'm on the fifth floor, hurry take the stairs And I'm like who is this mystery lady bit** you' talking to He says in time you both will know the shockin truth Baby this is something I been wanting to get off my chest for a long, long time Then I said nigga Imma shoot you both if you don't say what's on ya mind He said wait I hear somebody comin up the stairs And I'm lookin on the door He says I think you betta sit down in the chair I says I'm gonna count to four 1, he says mister wait 2, she says please don't shoot 3, he says don't shoot me 4, she screams Then a knock at the door, the guns in my hands He opens the door, I can't believe it's a man 


	3. Chapter 3

Well.  
Here we are. The four of us... In total shock... Me and her.  
I closed my mouth and swallowed spit,  
And I'm thinking to myself, "This is some deepshit"  
And I said "So you're gonna tell me he's the one he's been talking to"  
He says, "Yes", I say, "No", he says, "Yes", I say, "No", he says, "It's the truth!"

I said, "All of ya'll ass is crazy, let me up out this door,  
Because this is way more than I bargained for"  
She says, "Wait, I'm sure we can all fix this"  
Then I said, "I'm late, plus I ain't gotta damn thing to do with this"  
But then she said, "Wouldn't you just like to know how it all began"  
Then I thought to myself, and said, 'Quick, you got three minutes'  
Then it got real quiet, I said, "Somebody start talking"

She said, "My God, Tails! I've got just one question, how could you do something like this? I'm so hurt"  
He looked at her and said, "Bitch please, you've got your nerves With all your club hoppin', lyin' when you said you was shoppin.  
And now here you are in our home, and you're callin' me wrong."

She said, "Okay, you busted me! And that much I agree, you caught me cheating! But this is a little extreme!"

He said, "You are my wife sleeping behind my back.  
And now I come home and you got him in the closet, how extreme is that"  
And she said, "But she's a he"  
And he said, "Please, you can't judge me"  
She said, "But Tails this is crazy"  
And I said, "Stop arguing!  
I did not stay here to hear you chew each other out,  
So get to the point, or I swear I'm out!"

"Excuse me, please, but I think I can explain what's going on in here.  
My name is Chris and I been knowing Tails about a year, At midnight creeping around with him has been a living hell, sneaking in and out of hotels"  
I said, "Brother, spare the details"  
Then Tails said, "Chris, please! Don't say nothing else"  
Then she screams, "Tails you son of a bitch"  
He says, "Cream, go to hell"  
I said, "I thought you said your name was Mary, that what you said at the party.  
Man this is gettin scary. Imma shoot somebody"  
Then Tails start yelling and screaming saying, "Cream, this is all your fault"  
She throws a pillow at him and says, "You were creeping too, the only difference is you didn't get caught"  
Chris screamed out, "We're in love"  
Cream says, "Love my ass"  
Tails said they're getting married then I shoot one in the air!

I said, "Not annother one of you sons of bitches say a word!  
Cuz all this shit I'm goin thru is unheard"  
I grabbed my cellular I said, "This is so wrong"  
I call up my home,  
And a man picks up the phone phone phone phone..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Now I'm dashin home Doin 85 Swervin lane to lane Wit fire in my eyes I got a million thoughts Runnin through my mind I'm thinkin about what imma do and who I'm gonna do it to when I get home How could I have been so blind And then I look in my rear view I cannot believe this (Whoo whoo whoo)  
Damn, here comes a police man He drove right up on me and flashed his light Then I pulled over without thinkin twice He hopped out the car and walked over to me And said license and registration please I looked up at him and said Officer, is there somethin wrong He said no, except you were were doin 85 in a 60 mile zone Then I said officer Let me explain please Ya see the truth of the matter is Is that I have an emergency He said no excuses And no exception I said this is some bullshit as he gave me the ticket Said have a nice day and walked away I said yeah right and drove away Then I turned my radio on And did 70 all the way home I pulled up in the driveway Hopped out and slammed the car door Then go in through the back Bust up in the house and she screamin Whats all that for Then I'm like woman I called this house And a man picked up my phone Then she said calm down Did you forget My brother Silver came home Oh.  
And thats all I could say was oh Wit a stupid look on my face Said I forgot he came home today And she said thats okay Because honey I understand She said you don't have to explain Then I took her by the hand I kissed her and then we went to the room Then I turned some music on Apologized one more time Then went down and start gettin it on And she started bitin her lip Grabbing me and makin noise Now we makin love and she's my ear whisperin It's all yours I said I love you And she said I love ya, too Then a tear fell up out my eye Then I called her my sunshine And then she looked at me And said baby go deeper please And thats when I start goin crazy Like I was tryin to give her a baby The room feel like its spinnin We keep turnin and turnin As if we were in a whirlwind The way our toes are curlin The next thing ya know, she starts goin real wild And starts screamin my name Then I said baby, we must slow down Before I bust a vessel in my brain And she said please no don't stop And I said I caught a cramp And she said please keep on goin I said my leg is about to crack Then she cries out Oh my goodness, I'm about to climax And I said cool Climax Just let go of my leg She says you're the perfect lover I said I can't go no futher Then I flip back the cover Oh my God, a rubber... 


End file.
